El caballero Noir
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Un reino asolado por un malvado hechicero, una princesa soltera acosada por un dragón y un caballero enamorado. Todos sabemos como va a terminar esto... ¿O no?/ Respuesta al reto "Navidad sin Navidad" del grupo de Facebook "Miraculous Fanfictions"


**Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes le pertenecen a Disney, Zag Toons, y asociados. Esta historia participa del reto NavidadSinNavidad de MiraculousFanfiction.**

* * *

 **— EL CABALLERO NOIR —**

* * *

Erase una vez que se era, hace muchos años atrás. Esta es la historia del caballero Noir, leyenda de leyendas, un alma con potencial envidiado por muchos, pero aun así nadie se paraba a mirarle dos veces porque los simples mortales no saben apreciar lo bueno.

Bueno, nuestra historia sucede en el reino de Francia, cuando el rey Tom se casó con una princesa china llamada Sabine. Alguien le aconsejó que lo hiciese porque según y los chinos iban a dominar el mundo, así que mejor ir haciendo lazos, ¿no? El caso de todo es que en el reino vivía un malvado hechicero, quien se puso de nombre Hawk Moth solo para que nadie sospechase de la maldad que había en su corazón. Hawk Moth trató dedicarse a la moda, pero al final tuvo que renunciar a su sueño porque eso era cosa de mujeres y, pues, él no podía permitirse denigrar su imagen de macho.

El hechicero, quien se sentía muy solo, cayó irremediablemente celoso de la familia que el rey Tom estaba formando, decidió que él quería un hijo para aplacar ese dolor en su corazón solitario. Mayura, la hechicera ayudante de Hawk Moth en seguida se prestó voluntaria para darle ese hijo, pues estaba enamorada de él, pero el hombre era un completo ciego y no se daba cuenta, así que prefirió buscar por las esquinas una buena moza. Se topó con una hermosa plebeya huérfana rubia de buenas curvas, a quien nadie echaría de menos, y no dudó un segundo en hechizarla y pasar la noche con ella. Hawk adoraba a su joven esclava, pero por obvias razones Mayura no lo hacía. Poco después no fue raro que cuando se descubrió que estaba encinta, su salud se viese seriamente afectada. Hawk y su esclava Emily fueron al curandero del reino, un hombre anciano, bajito y escurridizo, aparentemente con todas las respuestas del mundo, que se hacía llamar a si mismo "maestro", el Maestro Fu.

Fu examinó a la plebeya y a través de sus hiervas y cartas del tarot no le llevó mucho averiguar el porque.

— El hijo que gestas en tu vientre está destinado a ser un héroe —dijo—, pero un héroe desdichado. Y es ley que todos los héroes desdichados deben quedar huérfanos al nacer.

La pareja supo entonces que, si tenían ese bebé, ella irremediablemente moriría, además de que su hijo viviría con un corazón puro, pero lleno de tristeza. Lo más humano habría sido asesinar el feto e intentarlo de nuevo, pero Hawk Moth era egoísta y obcecado, deseaba ese bebé más de lo que apreciaba a la humana o la futura felicidad del hijo que tendrían en común, así que la obligó a seguir adelante con el embarazo, pero prometiendole que, con su magia, encontraría la forma de revivirla y, después, eventualmente, mandar al niño al psicólogo o algo parecido. Fueron los últimos y peores meses en la vida de Emily, ella sufría viendo cerca su final y dentro de ella el feto se veía atacado por sus malas emociones.

Cuando al fin se dio el nacimiento, opacado por las fiestas del reino, pues ese mismo día también nació la princesa Marinette, fue que Hawk Moth vio a la mujer más hermosa del mundo exhalando su último suspiro, por su culpa, y de como horas después Mayura le entregó en brazos al niño, limpió de toda sangre y finalmente dormido, por el que tanto había sacrificado. Pero viendo al pequeño bulto el hechicero no se sentía satisfecho.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, mi señor? —preguntó Mayura. Ella no había visto nada inusual en el bebé, había nacido muy sano y bello.

— Quiero ver al Maestro Fu, ahora, vete a buscarlo —Hawk Moth sonaba tan enojado que la mujer no perdió tiempo en encontrar al anciano y sacarlo de la fiesta nacional.

— ¿Algún problema? —dijo el pequeño anciano nada más entrar en la cúpula del hechicero, ayudado por su bastón.

Sin embargo al hechicero no le dio pena. Le mostró a Fu el bebé en la cuna y su cara se entristeció.

— Veo que no me escuchaste...

— Es _rubio_ —se quejó Hawk Moth, como si el color de su cabello fuese culpa de Fu—. No me advertiste que sería rubio.

El sabio anciano miró al hechicero como si fuera estúpido. ¿Acaso eso importaba?

— Hechicero, no esperaba otra cosa, vuestra mujer era rubia, y vos también lo sois.

— ¡¿Qué me dijiste?! —el hechicero rugió— ¡Yo no soy rubio!

— No, señor, por supuesto que usted no es rubio, tiene un cabello de plata hermoso, pero no es rubio —se apresuró a decir Mayura.

— Por supuesto que no soy rubio —decía mirando mal a Fu—. Yo no soy un inútil.

— Con todos los respetos, hechicero —quería aclarar Fu—. El color del pelo no...

— ¡No quiero un hijo rubio! —exclamó y, como si supieran que estaban hablando de él, la criatura se echó a llorar— ¡Son tontos, engreídos, inútiles! ¡Llevatelo!

Fu, sabiendo que no podía hacer al hombre cambiar de opinión. Se marchó de la cúpula llevando al niño en brazos.

— Pobre pequeño, lo siento —le decía Fu al bebé—. No es tu culpa, es tu maldición.

Los héroes desdichados siempre eran rechazados por sus padres, por cualquier tontería.

Fu se presentó ante los reyes con el bebé en brazos, les dijo lo que pasó y ellos, quienes si tenían un buen corazón y estaban llenos de dicha por su pequeña niña, no les importó adoptar a otro pequeño.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —los reyes preguntaron.

— Chat Noir —Fu les contestó. No había un nombre mejor para ese niño, destinado a vivir errante por las calles, como un gato, maldito por su mala suerte.

Chat Noir se crió junto a la princesa Marinette, pero sin ser él un príncipe, no realmente. Tom y Sabine le dieron cobijo en el castillo y respondían, pero nunca se comportaron como padres. Chat tampoco necesitaba padres, era muy inteligente y se la pasaba jugando encima de los tejados del reino. Había heredado de su padre el hechicero un poder de destrucción que le salvaba de posibles enemigos, y la habilidad de un gato para moverse por la ciudad silencioso y reservado. Casi nadie le notaba.

Pero él quería ser notado. Cuando creció trató de ser un caballero, el más grande de París, pero al parecer su mala suerte tenía otro destino reservado para él.

— ¡Bufón! —exclamó Chat Noir indignado.

Con los años se había convertido en un chico de cabello dorado y ojos verdes como prados en libertad. Era tan bello que dolía y más parecía un príncipe azul que un chiquillo que se había criado a si mismo en las calles. Sería el sueño de toda chica, si no fuera por que abría la boca para soltar puras tonteras.

— ¡Bufón! —repitió, no se lo podía creer.

Era lo más bajo de lo bajo que se podía ser.

— No cualquier bufón, ¡el bufón real de la princesa Marinette! —le dijeron como si fuera maravilloso y lo ataviaron con unas tontas orejas de gato y un collar con un cascabel.

— ¡Pero quiero ser un héroe! —se quejó a lo que se rieron de él.

— ¡Sí, claro, el caballero Noir! —se reían a carcajadas— ¿Ves cómo es gracioso? ¡Se cree Ladybug!

Chat Noir se sonrojó ante la comparación. Ladybug le gustaba mucho en secreto desde que apareció. Era una desconocida heroína que aparecía para salvar a reino y después desaparecía tan rápido como llegaba. Él habría dado cualquier cosa por poder tomar su mano y besarsela al menos solo una vez.

— ¡Callate! ¡Eres tan horrible que ni siquiera mereces nombrarla!

El hombre se sonrojó de ira y trató de golpear a nuestro héroe, pero Chat Noir fue más rápido.

— ¡Cataclysm! —gritó sin pensarlo y golpeó el suelo con el puño, en seguida un gran hueco en el suelo hizo que el hombre perdiese el equilibrio y cayese dentro de él maldiciendo.

Por su parte Chat Noir escapó de allí con dolor en su corazón, aunque pudiera llegar a ser como su heroína, nunca le daban la oportunidad. Tenía que conformarse con ser bufón.

— _Princess_ , ¿le gustaría escuchar un chiste? —le preguntó a la princesa Marinette un día meses después de lo sucedido.

La princesa era muy bella, de cabello azul eléctrico y de ojos del color de su pelo. No había chico en el reino que no se rindiera de amor por ella, menos Chat Noir, quien solo tenía ojos para Ladybug.

— No faltaba _meow_ —contestó ella con una ligera risa, sin embargo era forzada.

A veces a la princesa se le hacía muy pesada la presencia de su bufón, a pesar de haber crecido juntos no congeniaban, simplemente, pero solo porque ella no ponía de su parte. Eso Chat lo notaba y hacía su corazón estrujarse pensando que no valía para nada.

— ¿Qué es lo qué se le dice a una tal Carmen cuándo hace algo malo y después lo paga? —preguntó él—. Pues: ¡Espero que es-carmen-taras!

Él comenzó a reírse de su propio juego de palabras, sin embargo la princesa no le encontró la gracia, y eso volvió el humor del bufón muy negro.

Sin embargo una segunda risa comenzó a sonar por la ventana del salón del trono dónde estaban solo ellos dos.

— ¡Es un chiste muy bueno, muy bueno! —dijo un ¡dragón! de escamas rojas como el fuego y ojos azul turquesa desde la ventana.

Tanto la princesa como Chat Noir se quedaron boquiabiertos al verle. Y al ver que no decían nada el dragón tomó la palabra de nuevo.

— Princesa Marinette, hace poco estuve aquí, en vuestra corte, tratando de pediros matrimonio, pero vos me rechazasteis por no ser más que un humilde pintor...

— ¿Nathaniel? —preguntaron entonces ambos a la vez.

El estomago de nuestro humilde bufón dio un vuelco, para él era imposible olvidar a Nathaniel, pues aquel chico había sido el único que se había molestado en escuchar sus mofas y de reírse con ellas. Ambos parecían entenderse bastante bien, e incluso el pintor había dibujado un retrato suyo, siendo el caballero que anhelaba ser. Chat Noir guardaba la obra como oro en paño.

— Sí, ese soy, y ya que me rompiste el corazón no queriéndote casar conmigo por las buenas, ¡entonces será por las malas!

Y Chat vio como el dragón Nathaniel atrapaba a Marinette entre sus garras y se la llevaba volando lejos, sin ser capaz de hacer nada, debido a la sorpresa.

Dio la voz de alarma. En París todos estaban deseando que Ladybug apareciese para salvar la situación, como siempre, pero no hubo rastro de ella en todo el día. Hubo un hombrecillo, quien no era otro que el Maestro Fu, que dijo que un hechicero que había perdido a su novia tiempo atrás vivía solo en una cúpula del norte, tan rencoroso era, que no acertaba que otros fueran felices en pareja. Era una apuesta segura que ese hechicero había transformado a Nathaniel en dragón para que fuera su marioneta.

Con todo el dolor que sentía dentro de si por lo que le había pasado a ese chico tan amable y bueno, y la decepción de que no hubiera rastro de su heroína, Chat Noir le dijo al rey.

— Viajare al norte, acabaré con el malvado hechicero, rescatare a mi amigo de su hechizo y volveré con la princesa.

— Si lo consigues serás nombrado caballero y tus días de bufón se habrán terminado —le prometió el rey Tom.

Armado únicamente con un bastón mágico que le fue entregado por el sabio anciano Fu, Chat Noir casi parecía volar por los tejados de Paris hacía la cúpula del malvado hombre.

Al llegar se internó en una oscura cueva, siguiendo la voz enfadada del pobre Nathaniel.

— ¡Se me agota la paciencia! ¿Dónde está Marinette?

Escondido detrás de una gran roca, Chat pudo ver a la mismísima Ladybug, tan perfecta y estoica como siempre, escondiendo su rostro tras una máscara, encerrada dentro de una jaula suspendida en el aire, sobre un gran lago de lava.

— ¡Sí no me liberas nunca lo sabrás!

El dragón soltó una llamarada hacía el lago rojo, enojado.

— ¡Ya me harté de las mujeres, mejor te cocinare y serás mi cena!

Chat decidió que ese era un buen momento para hacerse notar.

— ¡Así no se trata a una dama! —gritó y el dragón le miró confundido.

— ¿El bufón de la princesa? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó la heroína desde lo alto.

— ¡Vengo a ayudaros, My Lady!

La chica soltó una risotada.

— ¿Y qué podrías hacer tú? ¡Eres _rubio_!

Los dos chicos presentes se sintieron muy insultados por ello.

— ¿Ves por qué no merece vivir, Chat? —dijo el dragón— ¡Todas las mujeres son igual de crueles!

El dragón miró a Ladybug muy feo.

— ¡Te arrepentirás de hablar así de él, es el mejor chico que existe, él me tiene en cuenta mientras que para otros como tú no valgo nada!

— ¡Espera! —Chat gritó y uso su bastón mágico para elevarse y quedar a la altura de los ojos de la bestia— Sé como eso se siente, también eres la primera persona que me tiene en cuenta.

Héroe y dragón hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos y eso hizo a Nathaniel dudar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Entonces, entre una humareda de humo apareció el hechicero Hawk Moth.

— ¡¿Qué tanto te tardas, dragón?! ¡Ya acaba con ambos de una vez!

— No puedo —dijo el dragón—. Yo... le quiero.

Y miraba a Chat Noir mientras decía eso.

— ¡Bufón! —gritó Ladybug— ¡El amor es lo único que puede contra el mal del hechicero!

Entonces, nuestro héroe, sonrojado, besó la mejilla de escamas del dragón Nathaniel y el hechizo se rompió. El dragón se transformó en un lindo chico pelirrojo que hacía que el corazón de Chat latiese muy rápido, desapareció también la jaula y la heroína se liberó transformandose en...

— ¡Princesa Marinette! —chillaron ambos chicos.

— Sí, siempre fui yo —asintió ella.

— ¡Malditos, vuestro corazón puro ha sido mi ruina! —gritó Hawk Moth— ¡Pero algún día ganaré!

Los tres se miraron entre si y entonces golpearon al hechicero a la vez, dejándole fuera de combate.

Los tres regresaron al palacio, donde Chat fue nombrado caballero, a pesar de ser rubio, y Ladybug lo aceptó como su aprendiz (él le hizo chantaje con respecto a su verdadera identidad) y la acompañó en futuras batallas contra el hechicero. Nathaniel, por su parte, decidió darle su corazón a alguien que si se lo merecía, así que tiempo después el Caballero Noir se casó con el dragón y fueron felices por muchos, muchos, muchos años.

Fin.

* * *

Alya por fin pudo respirar tranquila. Se había inventado todo un cuento de la nada porque sus hermanas pequeñas se habían encaprichado tanto con Chat Noir desde el "accidente Sapotit del que mamá y papá nunca debían saber nada", que ya no deseaban ninguna historia donde no estuviese él. Con el paso de los años el capricho continuaba, y el "caballero Noir" solo era una de las muchas personalidades que ella se había inventado del héroe felino.

— Me gusta que no se casara con la princesa, no le trataba bien —dijo una gemela.

— ¿Chat Noir alguna vez supo que Hawk Moth era su papá? —preguntó la otra gemela.

— ¿Tuvo muchos hijos con el dragón?

La mayor, hastiada de preguntas, levantó las palmas de las manos.

— Eso queda para otra historia, dormios ya, o si no Santa Clavos regresará y mañana os quedareis sin regalos.

— ¡Mañana queremos una historia con Rena Rouge!

— Está bien, pero mañana...

— Alya, ¿el caballero Noir...?

— ¡Para otra historia, buenas noches! —y cerró la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas de un portazo.

— Eres una gran hermana mayor —dijo Trixx saliendo de su escondite.

— A veces es difícil... —se escuchó un ligero golpe en el balcón, y Alya vio a Ladybug, Chat Noir, Caparace y Queen Bee en la azotea esperándola—, aunque no tanto como la patrulla nocturna.

Desde que Hawk Moth estaba fuera de juego, las reglas del mismo habían cambiado para los portadores de los Miraculous, entre esas cosas, que conocían sus identidades secretas entre sí.

— Feliz navidad, chicos —dijo saliendo al balcón nevado y ellos la escoltaron hasta un lugar seguro en el que poder transformarse e ir a buscar al resto.

Los héroes no se tomaban vacaciones ni tan siquiera un 24 de Diciembre.


End file.
